Nana y su encuentro extraño
by Paramedic07
Summary: Solo lo hice por divercion espero que les guste


**Les explicare algo en este caso la mujer la marcare con &- y el hombre con un $- para que los diferencien esta es mi primera publicacion porfavor corriganme si tengo algo malo sean abiertos gracias, y se que no tiene nada que ver con la historia verdadera dijamos que es algo subaltero de la serie ^^**

* * *

&- Sentada en la azotea de mi casa tomando una taza de té pensando en que podría hacer esa tarde solo un cálido viento pasó y voló mi bufanda…

$-Paseándome por un lugar sin saber como llegue a el, perdido en mis memorias fui distraído por una bufanda que llevada por el viento callo frente a mi… Le recogí mirando si por casualidad la dueña de ese aroma a mujer tan cautivante encontraba cerca de allí…

&-Decidí bajar a buscar mi bufanda, era una de mis preferidas cuando salí a la calle vi a un joven… y vi que tenia en sus manos mi bufanda, pero no reaccione solo me limite a observarlo…

$-Con la bufanda en mis manos mire como una joven se acerco por ella, era hermosa, note que era una neko al mirar sus orejas estaba mudo, o/o –**etto… hola es tuya**- pregunte nervioso, era muy bella además de que nunca había estado cerca de una neko…

&-Con una dulce voz le respondí –**si es mía**- y con los ojos de inocencia le mire –**gracias pensé que no la volvería a ver**- noté que se sonrojaba como si nunca hubiese visto una mujer en su vida…

$-Su dulce voz hizo que me sonrojara… -**entonces suerte para ambos que yo estuviera por aquí no**- respondí sonriéndole y con un gesto amable le devolví a bufanda… -**etto… soy Shigure… un gusto n/n**- dije siendo amable con tan bella dama…

&-Si una gran suerte le respondí con una suave sonrisa y tome mi bufanda –**mi nombre es Nana ¿quieres una taza de té?**- le pregunté amablemente…

$-**Seria un placer**- respondí aceptando su invitación, aun sin dejar de mirarle, me parecía preciosa y quería saber más de ella a lo que la seguí a su hogar…

&-Mi casa era algo humilde abrí la puerta –**al pasar por favor quítate los zapatos**- sin mirarle le dije eso porque no se, pero un sentimiento que antes no había sentido había despertado en mi…

$-Intrigado a su petición hice caso a las reglas de su hogar… me quiete los zapato en su entrada y siguiéndole seguí caminando tras ella… mi nariz percibía su dulce aroma mientras caminaba con ella…

&-**Cocine algunas galletas ¿te gustan?**- le pregunté mientras me di cuenta que era un inu ya que notaba que el percibía el olor de mi cocina que estaba en el segundo piso…

$-O/O me sonroje al ser visto olfateando… me apenaba mucho ser visto como inu y apenándome mis orejas de inu salieron a relucir… -**cl…claro que me gustan…**- respondí tartamudeando mientras meneando mi cola sin darme cuenta…

&-Evidentemente era un inu y yo de curiosa como buena neko me le acerqué a tocar sus orejas y vi su cola toda mona…

$-Me sentí usado cuan peluche de quinceañera mientras me tocaba yo mas rojo me ponía…-**etto o/o ¿que haces?...**

&-**Nya**- sin querer me salió un maulló me tape la boca y me sonroje me di vuelta de inmediato y me dirigí hacia la cocina –**iré por las galletas si quieres puedes ir a la azotea espérame iré en un momento nada mas sigue las escaleras hay una puerta al lado ahí esta la azotea**- con mucha pena lo dije…

$-Sin dejarme decir nada se alejo de mí la joven, lanzando un suspiro al aire subí y para mi gran sorpresa fui asombrado por la vista desde su azotea…

&-Subiendo las escaleras y en mis manos el plato con las galletas y dos tazas de té me puse a pensar si aquello era un sueño porque lo deje pasar sin siquiera conocerle solo sabia su nombres aunque debo admitir su mirada me llenaba de confianza, pero también la notaba algo vacía…

$-Di la vuelta para mirarla y junto a esa vista ella se veía hermosa, mire sus ojos los cuales mostraban ternura y sinceridad…-**emm… huelen delicioso… se puede apreciar el detalle en ellas…**- dije sonriendo mi cola se movía… ella me acusaba gran interés….

&-Yo no podía mirarle solo me limitaba a la vista de mi azotea –**gracias las prepare con amor como todo lo que hago siempre**- lo volví a mirar y noté su cola moviéndose como un buen inu feliz, pero yo como buena neko decidí hacerme la misteriosa y un leve viento soplo hacia mi cara y corrí mi pelo para que no me tapara la cara y lo volví a mirar a los ojos…

$-Me miro a los ojos… no podía evitar acercarme a ella cuando eran unos pocos pasos que nos separaban…-**eso huelo, el amor con la que las preparaste… tan bella…**- a lo ultimo murmure sonrojándome un poco y diciéndolo sin pensarlo… mientras le miraba de cerca…

&-**O/O… arigato**- le dije casi sin voz y noté que el se acercaba – **¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te pasa algo?**- solo pude decir eso no encontraba nada mas en mi mente…

$-**a mi no me pasa nada o/o ¿porque? ¿Parezco?**- hablando frente a ella… su sonrojo me hacia acercándome mas a ella…-**tu… tu te ves… preciosa… O/O gomene / digo las cosas por impulso**- sonrojándome…

&-Con una sonrisa cálida y una mirada de sarcasmo le dije –**no importa los impulsos son los que nos hace cometer locuras y las locuras nos llevan a cosas grandes**- se lo había dichos mientras recordaba viejas experiencias me levante –**discúlpame suena mi teléfono no tardare-** con una sonrisa dulce se lo dije…

$-**Ok aquí espero**- dije poniéndome serio… me intrigaba lo que pensaba esta chica…

&-Mientras bajaba para atender la llamada pensaba porque sus ojos se llenaban de ternura al verme y porque cuando me iba se llenaban de vacio ¿Por qué? Quería saberlo…

$-Esperaba en la terraza a su regreso cuando una repentina lluvia se dejo caer sin parar… tranquilo y algo sonriente continúe esperando a la chica… pensando "de seguro tiene novio" o "no soy de su tipo" mientras buscaba razones para mantenerme en ese lugar…

&-Estaba en media llamada cuando empezó a llover y colgué de inmediato y corrí a la azotea agarré una sombrilla y me acerque a aquel inu –**si te mojas te vas a enfermar vamos a adentro ¿si?**- con una sonrisa cálida se lo pregunté…

$-Miraba la lluvia y pensaba… cuando de un momento a otro aquella chica de mis pensamientos me estaba tapando… -**emm yo enfermarme… no lo creo… me encanta la lluvia… ¿a ti no?**- miraba el cielo empapado por el agua… con una expresión un tanto vacía…

&-Solo en ese momento quería entrar a la casa odiaba la lluvia así que tome su mano y vi su mirada vacía me quede en silencio, pero luego reaccione y lo hice arrastrado hacia dentro de la casa…

$-Fui arrastrado a la casa… *asustado*… mientras me despedía de la lluvia… entrando a la casa estaba empapado mientras le miraba algo serio… -**etto gomene colgaste tu llamada por mi u_u**-…

&-**No importa no era nada importante**- se lo dije sin mirarle –**toma un paño para que te seques ve al baño que es la única puerta azul ahí hay ropa que te puedes poner es ropa de un primo mío que la dejo por accidente ayer póntela no creo que le importe- y bajé hacia la cocina** –haré un poco de chocolate caliente-…

$-O/o le mire mientras bajaba a la cocina… con el paño me dispuse a secarme y caminando al baño deje la puerta abierta mientras me quitaba la ropa para secarme mas…

&-Yo solo pensaba en aquella llamada y en todo lo que pasaba hoy como si fuese el destino el que nos unió, un poco distraída deje caer la cafetera y al ver que se derramaba todo lo me senté en el piso como si me fuera a desplomar… No sabia que hacer mis ojos me ardían pero era por el hecho de que no quería llorar…

$-Cuando estaba a punto de quitarme mi pantalón escuche como caía algo en la cocina… corrí a ella y mire a la joven fijamente… -**oye ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué paso? Háblame**- y en un impulso le abrase al verla tan débil…

&-**No nada no me pasa nada**- me levante y lo aparte de mi y recogí aquel desastre, seguía sin mirarle a él…

$-Algo molesto al verle evitarme le tome del mentón aun empapado mirándole a los ojos…-o**ye… Neko… porque me evitas ¿Por qué me dejaste entrar?**- pregunte muy serio mirándole a los ojos…

&-No supe que responder solo quería escapar de ahí y no saber del mundo y la verdad ni yo sabia porque lo deje pasar a mi casa… -**ni yo se porque te deje entrar no me llevo con inus, pero solo se que me siento sola… mi esposo acaba de divorciarse de mi ¿tu creías que tenia 18 años?**- no se porque respondí con tanta arrogancia…

$-Escuche lo que dijo… y no tenia palabras para responderle tan solo le mire y la abrase muy fuerte sin decir nada…

&-Cuando me abrazo no supe que decir solo quería sentir el calor de un abrazo… Por fin no me sentía sola…

$-Abrazándola… sin soltarle me separe un poco para mirar su rostro… no me importaba su pasado… solo quería estar en su futuro… acaricie su rostro mirando su expresión…

&-Seguía pensando en mi pasado, pero al mirarle al rostro pensé en seguir en el futuro así que pensé en algo… me le acerque y le bese solo un simple rose de labios –**ahora vete porque eres parte de mi pasado solo márchate solo el destino sabrá si nos volverá a unir**-…

$-Sentí sus labios aunque fuese solo un rose… me pidió algo que no podía hacer a lo que la abrase… -**aunque me lo pidas… no lo hare…**- susurre a su oído… y acercándome a ella bese sus labios como si lo hubiese deseado desde hace mucho…

&-Me separe de el rápidamente y le tuve que dar una cachetada –**soy una neko un espíritu libre yo no me limito a estar con una persona ahora solo márchate**- se lo dije con arrogancia…

$-**arrogante… se que eres libre golpéame una vez mas de ser necesario pero no me iré siento que aquí debo de estar-** dije molesto mirándola a los ojos siendo cacheteado… aun sin soltarle después del golpe…

&-**entonces…**- solo tenia pensado una cosa y era escapar de ahí logre zafarme y derrame un poco de haría que había dejado por las galletas hice una cortina de humo lo que me dio el chance de escapar por la ventana de la cocina y irme de ahí a un lugar donde el no me volvería a ver…

&-Al mirarla irse pensé en la oportunidad de volverle a ver… en el porque de sus acciones… sentándose en el suelo se hecho a reír de la situación…

FIN.

* * *

Nuestros destinos son insiertos no sabemos como acabaremos algun dia no sabemos si encontraremos el amor de nuestras vidas a la vuelta de la esquina la vida da miles de vueltas solo no te rindas del todo sigue adelante y recuerda que todos tenemos nuestros pares...


End file.
